mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Souza vs. Mark Eddiva
Mark Eddiva was undefeated coming into the fight and the fight was his first loss. The Fight The first round began. They're featherweights, they touched gloves. Eddiva landed a pair of leg kicks. It's Anik and Stann commentating. Eddiva landed a counter right. Souza landed a straight right. Eddiva landed a beautiful hook side kick, ate a counter left. 4:00 left. Eddiva dropped him with a counter right, maybe a slip, pounced to half-guard, worked for a kimura. Souza regained guard nicely. Souza thought of a a triangle, Eddiva defended posturing out. Souza set up a triangle, lost it. 3:00. Boos. Souza stood up very nicely. Eddiva landed a leg kick and an inside kick and a leg kick and another, ate a right and a counter left and another big one. Souza stuffed a double and kneed the body. 2:00 as they clinched. Souza landed a right and another. Eddiva slowing down, landed a leg kick and ate a left. Nice head movement. Eddiva landed a left counter. Souza with a right to the body. Nice exchanges. Eddiva landed a leg kick and an inside kick, was dropped by a counter right to his knees and stood. 1:-00. Eddiva landed a left and a right, ate a left. Souza cut over the forehead, ate a right counter. Souza landed a right and a left, ate a right. 30. Souza landed a combo, and ate a left, landed a left and two rights. A right. Another. A big right and another. 15. A right. A big right. Eddiva throwing back, ate two rights. The first round ended, 10-9 Souza, stole it back, great round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Eddiva landed a leg kick and a body kick. And another leg kick. Eddiva landed another side hook kick high to the face. And a leg kick. And an inside kick. 4:00 and another. Eddiva landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Eddiva landed a jab. Eddiva landed a leg kick. Eddiva landed a partially blocked high kick and an inside kick and another inside kick. 3:00. Eddiva missed another high kick, Souza's left hand is low. Eddiva landed a body kick. Boos. Souza landed a jab. Eddiva caught a body kick landing a right. 2:00 as he worked a single. Souza defending to the clinch. They broke. Souza ate a groin kick, they touched gloves. Souza countered another inside kick with a right. Souza not cutting off the cage. He landed a left and a right, stuffed a single. 1:00. Eddiva with an inside kick. Souza landed a left and a right and a big right, and a left to the back of the head. Eddiva landed a right. Nice exchanges.... Souza landed three rights, three lefts, a right and a left, another, a left, a right, a left. Combos, right to the body, left, right uppercut. Right, another to the body, left, Eddiva circling out, Herb stopped it. Wow. Meh.